The Percabeth Fight
by RozenHound
Summary: In a rather late sequel to the earlier "Percabeth Debate" the goss- I mean documentary, we bring you the couples first fight, awww, aren't they cute? Produced by Hephaestus TV and sponsored by Gunk Away, a toothpaste so good, Thalia uses it!


Disclaimer: I swear on the River Styx I don't own any of these characters, settings, ect

AN: It might make more sense if you read my story Percabeth: the Great Debate first. **Bold is narrator.**

In the month of June, approximately 2 months after Percy and Annabeth had been returned to their original forms the couple had their first fight. Perhaps the fight was over due, or maybe the tension had risen as a result of Artemis and Hermes break-up, which occurred shortly after Artemis realized Hermes was a man, much to the embarrassment of both. Yes it could easily be either of these elements that caused the argument over the position of the winds or whether or not they were a Titans or gods. Needless to say Annabeth was right, they are gods, but that would be boring and pointless to write about. So I will just skip to the part where the argument is settled once in for all.

** Hello and welcome, this is Hephaestus Reality covering the chariot race to decide who is right! Will it be Annabeth, the wise daughter of Athena, or Percy, the only son of Poseidon?**

Percy: Wait, why does she have a complement in her name and I don't?

Annabeth: Maybe it's because you don't have any attributes to boast about!

** Save it for the race you two, save it for the race! Honestly, I have to deal with this for just 100 drachmas per show? I should have joined Charon in that strike… Oh, we're still on air aren't we? Just for the record I was just kidding about that whole strike thing, I really don't need to be replaced by a nymph that will work for less, I promise! Besides, would a nymph have as much charm as me, a daughter of Aphrodite? I don't think so. I would you look at that the race has already started. Ooh, there goes one of Percy's wheels, I guess being the daughter of the inventor of chariots means you know exactly where to hit… Oh my, looks like being the son of the inventor of horses has its advantages to, considering they her horses stop when he tells them to. WOAH, it looks like a renegade racer has joined the race! It appears the chariot is being pulled by a satyr chasing a tin can with an apple in it hooked on a fishing pole, and the chariot is being driven by a punk hunter holding the fishing pole! Here comes another renegade chariot that seems to be pulled by a pair of half-bear people and driven by a fugitive with a scar. The satyr chariot is in the lead, with Percy's chariot close behind. Annabeth seems to have switched out her horses with a legion of loyal fan boys, but this momentary set back has put the fugitive chariot in third place. Percy's chariot seems to have regained its position as first, as the satyr driven chariot is having troubles avoiding the Hermes campers who have run on the field to scavenge and pawn the pieces that have fallen off the chariots! In my entire day of racing prep I have never seen or heard of anything remotely like this! The lead has been taken by Percy, followed Annabeth, then the fugitive chariot, and finally the satyr chariot! The action is peaking as Percy has just started his final lap. My gods, it looks as if yet another racer has entered this race. It appears to be driven by a very ugly Ares boy! Whoops, I mean girl, she just cussed at me in ancient Greek! And now it appears to be a very close race, every racer is on there last lap. Oh wait, Percy was just knocked out of the race by a strike of lightning, and now the satyr chariot is in the lead! Oh my, yet another unfortunate accident has just occurred, it appears as if the satyr chariot is being attacked by owls! I should probably call in a referee to see if this race is still legal, or a paramedic for the wounded, but where's the excitement in TV. if no one's in pain. No, not No One I mean no one, ick, this sentence has too many ns. Getting back to the race it appears that the race ended in a tie between the fugitive chariot and Annabeth! Good now I can get to my facial and spa treatment!**

Percy: Halt right there evil doer!

dramatic music

** Where'd the dramatic music come from?**

Annabeth: Thalia

Thalia: No, I didn't do that.

Percy: I think she meant the muse.

Annabeth: Don't assume you know what I mean Jackson!

Percy: Jackson? What made you so angry, CHASE!

**Well, I guess that's my cue to exit stage left!**

Annabeth: That horse move was a cheap trick!

Percy: Oh yeah, and getting your MOM to attack the other drivers is totally honest!

Thalia: You guys do realize that that dam commenter left.

Percy: WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!?

Thalia: What was I supposed to do, say "I'm Sailor Sky, I fight for love and justice, and in the name of the Sky I shall punish you!"!?

Percy and Annabeth: YOU WATCH SAILOR MOON!?

Thalia: …. How did you know what that quote was from?

Annabeth: We had are first kiss while watching that series, DUH!

Percy (sniffling): I thought you knew us well enough to know that.

Grover: I want to here the story!

Thalia: Me too!

Annabeth: sigh This is going to take a long time.


End file.
